La sorcière et le loup
by Lepapillonbleu
Summary: Loki a perdu son combat sur Terre. Il sera condamné non pas à la prison à vie, mais à quelque chose de plus horrible. Il ne sera plus lui-même, physiquement du moins, et ne possédera plus de magie. Comment fera-t-il pour se venger? Apprendra-t-il de ses erreurs? Et pourquoi Lily jouera un rôle primordial dans sa quête? Cela reste à découvrir. (Après Avengers)
1. Introduction

**Bonjour! J'ai cette histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment maintenant. J'ai écris l'introduction pour voir si cela valait le coup de continuer alors n'hésiter pas à donner votre opinion! **

**p.s : Je ne suis pas une experte en mythologie nordique et aucun personnage ne m'appartient sauf celui de Lily qui fera son apparition au prochain chapitre.**

**P.s.s : Cette histoire est également poster dans la catégorie Thor donc si vous la reconnaissez, c'est normal. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider entre Avengers et Thor.**

**Bonne courte lecture!**

Introduction

Après son horrible défaite sur Terre, Loki n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Comment avait-il pu échouer à une tâche aussi simple face à des êtres si ignorants? Comment lui, le prince d'Asgard, le dieu de la discorde avait-il été vaincu? Cela restait un mystère pour lui. Toutefois, une chose était certaine : il allait se venger. Oui, se venger de ces créatures si faibles et inférieures. Des créatures nées pour s'agenouiller et servir. Leur liberté était mensonge et il comptait bien leur montrer la vérité.

Mais chaque chose en son temps. Pour l'instant, Loki devait affronter son procès. Il n'avait pas peur et ne craignait pas le verdict. Tant bien qu'Odin est favorisé Thor au lieu de Loki toute sa vie, il savait que son faux père ne lui accorderait jamais la peine capitale. Il s'attendait plutôt à la prison à vie (il allait trouver le moyen de s'évader évidemment). Sa mère le défendrait et jamais n'accepterait-elle qu'il soit éliminé ou bien subisse un quelconque châtiment corporel.

Et c'est pourquoi Loki, menotté et escorté par des gardes, se rendit à la salle de trône, là où Odin l'attendait pour sa condamnation. Un sourire effronté s'étirait sur les lèvres du jeune prince et même lorsqu'il passa les portes de la salle et se retrouva devant le roi, il ne le perdit pas. Il n'accorda aucun regard ni à sa mère, ni à Thor ou quiconque assistant au procès. Son regard était rivé à celui du juge, celui dont le regard était un mélange de tristesse, de colère et de déception.

- Vous m'avez appelé?, se moqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

- Loki Odinson, s'exclama Odin en ignorant ses railleries, tu es ici à cause des actes monstrueux et cruels que tu as profanés sur Midgard. La mort que tu as semée autour de toi sera prise en compte, ainsi que la violence de tes actes. Tu dois maintenant payer pour tes erreurs.

Erreurs? Non, ce n'était pas une erreur. Le regret n'était pas un sentiment auquel Loki était familier et ce n'était pas près d'arriver.

- Et quel est donc le prix que je devrai payer?, demanda Loki comme si tout ceci était un jeu pour lui. Ma vie? Ma liberté? Allez-y, je n'ai rien à perdre.

- Tu as beaucoup à perdre mon fils, lui répondit tristement Odin.

- Je ne suis pas ton fils!, rugit le prince en fusillant du regard l'homme devant lui.

L'assistance poussa des soupirs d'aberrations et le regarda avec des yeux aussi ronds que des oranges. Mais Loki n'en avait rien à faire de ces gens, ces aristocrates qui se laissaient manipuler par son faux père. Ils n'inspiraient qu'à Loki que dégoût et mépris.

- Loki, s'il te plaît, murmura Frigga du coin de la salle.

Il aurait voulu lui répliquer quelque chose de méchant et de cruel, mais il en était incapable. Sa mère avait toujours été bonne pour lui, contrairement à son faux père. Il ne pouvait se résigner à la blesser. C'est pourquoi il ne répondit rien et garda son regard fixé sur le roi.

- Ta vie ne sera pas prise, poursuivit Odin lorsque les chuchotements de l'assistance s'étaient tus.

Loki eut envie de rouler des yeux. Évidemment que sa vie ne serait pas prise. Il fallait être idiot pour penser ça.

- Toutefois, continua le roi, il ne servirait à rien de t'enfermer dans une cellule du donjon. Cela ne t'enseignerait aucune leçon.

Cette fois-ci, Loki était bien surpris, mais s'en garda bien de l'exprimer. S'il n'allait pas être condamné à la prison ou la mort, alors quel serait son châtiment? Pendant un moment, il s'imagina que le roi l'enverrait vivre sur Midgard comme un mortel ; sans pouvoir magique, sans force et remplis de faiblesse. C'était horrifiant à imaginer. Jamais il ne le supporterait. Plutôt mourir même.

- Après mûres réflexions, dit Odin en le sortant de ses pensées, tu seras envoyé au royaume d'Alfheim, là où tu n'as ni connaissance des lieux ni des êtres y vivant. Tes pouvoirs te seront retirés et ce sera ainsi jusqu'à ce que ta leçon soit apprise et que tu regrettes tes actes.

- En d'autres mots, vous m'envoyez vivre dans un autre royaume? J'accepte le verdict.

Il n'aura qu'à recommencer les actes qu'il a commis sur Midgard dans ce nouveau royaume. Il sera enfin roi!

- Toutefois, cette forme physique ne sera plus celle que tu posséderas. Tu seras changé en une créature qui te ressemble ; sauvage et cruelle. Tu seras dès maintenant un loup incapable de communiquer avec les autres autours de toi. Tous ceux croisant ton chemin te fuiront ou te chasseront. Tel sera ta vie jusqu'à la fin de tes jours si tu n'apprends pas de tes erreurs.

C'était une blague? Cela était sûrement une horrible blague, cela devait être une blague! Un loup? Il n'était pas un animal. Un monstre, peut-être, mais pas un animal!

- C'est tout à fait ridicule!, s'exclama-t-il en maudissant toute l'assistance qui paraissait satisfaite du verdict. Me changer de forme ne m'enseignera rien du tout sauf peut-être à chasser et courir sur quatre pattes. Cela n'est pas digne d'un prince. Jetez-moi en prison plutôt!

- Non, Loki. Tu n'es plus un prince désormais, plus après tes crimes. Tu seras changé que tu le veilles ou non.

- Je refuse!, rugit le prisonnier en tirant sur les liens retenant ses poignets, mais plusieurs gardes l'attrapèrent et l'immobilisèrent.

- Apprend à te faire aimer pour ce que tu es à l'intérieur, Loki. Fais-leur oublier ton apparence et apprends à te faire aimer pour ce que tu es vraiment.

Il eut tout juste le temps de voir Odin levé sa main vers lui qu'une horrible douleur le saisit. Il tomba aussitôt à genoux. Ses os bougèrent dans son corps; s'allongeant, se brisant et se multipliant. Il poussa un hurlement d'agonie avant que tout devienne noir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit lui yeux, il crut d'abord qu'Odin l'avait également privé de sa vision. Tout était blanc. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas perdu la vue ; c'était de la neige. Elle recouvrait le sol, les arbres et les collines. Il lui fallut une seconde avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était plus sur Asgard et que son châtiment avait commencé. Un mal de tête atroce lui faisait bourdonner les oreilles. Comme il aurait aimé qu'on l'envoie en prison au lieu d'un autre royaume.

Essayant de se relever, il poussa sur ses jambes, mais retomba aussitôt. Non à cause de la douleur, mais plutôt à cause de l'équilibre. Un coup d'œil à ses mains confirma ses craintes. Il n'avait ni jambes ni mains. Il possédait maintenant des énormes pattes recouvertes de fourrure noir jais. Un regard vers le reste de son corps le mortifia.

Il n'était plus un homme, il était un loup.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Je sais ; c'est très court. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochains chapitres seront plus long. J'ai hâte d'écrire chapitre 2!**

**Merci à ceux et celles qui laisse des reviews. C'est énormément apprécié.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1

Lily regardait les flocons de neige tombant doucement dehors à travers la fenêtre de sa petite chambre. Elle était arrivée dans le village Tenas il y a maintenant deux mois et commençait à aimer sa routine. Chaque matin, elle quittait la petite chambre d'auberge qu'elle avait louée pour se diriger vers la place publique où elle s'installait toute la journée pour danser et chanter. C'était le seul revenu possible pour elle puisqu'il n'y avait pas assez d'emploi à Tenas pour les étrangers. Malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser, elle adorait son travail. Voir le sourire des enfants et le bonheur qu'elle répandait autour d'elle la rendant plus qu'heureuse. Bien sûr, les regards méprisants étaient toujours au rendez-vous, mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. Une seule chose pour elle était importante personne ne devait savoir ce qu'elle était.

Quiconque lui jetant un coup d'œil rapide ne se douterait jamais que la jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouge foncé et au chaperon noir était enfaite une sorcière. Il fut un temps où les sorcières et les sorciers étaient appréciés du peuple. Ils guérissaient les malades, bâtissaient des merveilles, amusaient les enfants avec leurs feux d'artifice magique…jusqu'au jour où un sorcier malveillant décida que tuer les enfants naissants était son passe-temps préféré. Depuis, annoncer publiquement qu'ils étaient des sorciers ou sorcières les condamnait immédiatement au bûcher ou, s'ils étaient chanceux, à la pendaison.

Vivre sans la magie était devenue une tâche facile pour Lily. Après tout, cela faisait plus de 300 ans que la chasse aux sorcières avait débuté. Il lui arrivait quelquefois de ranger ses vêtements par magie ou de nettoyer sa chambre d'auberge en un claquement de doigts, mais à chaque fois, elle s'assurait que personne ne la verrait. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on la découvre et qu'on la chasse, encore une fois, d'un village qu'elle appréciait.

Lily resserra son chaperon autour de ses épaules avant de quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre le froid hivernal. La neige tombait de plus en plus. Autant de neige signifiait que son revenu en souffrirait. Peu de gens sortent de chez lorsqu'il y a pareil tempête. À mi-chemin de la place publique, elle se demanda s'il ne serait pas mieux de prendre une journée de congé et de rester au chaud. Malheureusement pour elle, son faible revenu ne lui permettait pas de prendre une journée pour elle. C'est en soupirant qu'elle continua son chemin vers la place.

Arriver sur les lieux, elle se maudit de s'être levé ; la place était déserte. Malgré tout, elle rejoignit son emplacement habituel et déposa un chapeau devant elle. Après une grande respiration pour se donner du courage, elle entama une mélodie douce et mélancolique. Après deux heures de chant où elle ne récolta que deux pièces d'argent et une de bronze, elle décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Sauf quelques calèches tirées par des chevaux, personne n'était en vu. Les gens n'étaient probablement pas d'humeur à attendre sa voix aussi magnifique soit-elle.

Lily fourra les quelques pièces gagner dans sa bourse et ramassa son chapeau avant de se mettre en route vers l'auberge. Elle n'aura pas le droit à un festin ce soir. Sa chambre lui coûtait deux pièces d'argent par nuit. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il lui restait une seule petite pièce de bronze pour se nourrir, équivalant à presque une carotte. Elle se dit qu'elle n'aura qu'à boire beaucoup d'eau et se coucher tôt pour ne pas ressentir la faim, ce n'était pas nouveau pour elle.

Elle avait presque quitté la place publique lorsqu'elle entendit des cris. Alertée par ceux-ci, elle se retourna subitement pour voir deux calèches qui allaient entrer en collision. Les chevaux avaient glissé sur la glace et ne pouvaient pas éviter les autres arrivant à contresens.

Lily réagit avant même de pouvoir réfléchir. Elle mit ses paumes face aux deux calèches et les arrêta par magie avant qu'elles ne se fracassent l'une contre l'autre. L'arrêt avait été si subit pour les passagers qu'ils étaient soit tombés au sol ou dans une position très inconfortable sur leur banc avec leur chapeau de travers.

La jeune sorcière resta figée d'horreur pendant une trentaine de secondes. Un silence de mort régnait sur la place publique à tel point qu'on pouvait entendre les flocons de neige toucher sur le sol. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers Lily avec une expression d'étonnement et de peur. Puis soudain, quelqu'un cria, suivi d'une autre personne et d'une autre.

- Sorcière!, hurla un homme enveloppé dans un manteau de fourrure.

- Tuez-la!, s'écria un autre.

- Attrapez-la!

Tout se passa trop vite pour Lily. Un moment, tous les regards étaient sur elle, puis un autre, les gens sortaient de leur maison une arme à la main et lui criant des insultes. Un déclic se fit dans sa tête alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de faire. Prenant ses jambes à son coup, elle se dirigea vers l'auberge. Les villageois la suivaient en hurlant derrière elle. Son cœur battait si rapidement dans sa poitrine qu'elle pouvait l'entendre dans ses oreilles. Mais où irait-elle? Elle ne pouvait pas retourner à l'auberge. Elle n'avait nulle part où aller maintenant.

Une détonation résonna dans ses tympans puis elle ressentit une légère douleur au bras droit. Quelqu'un venait de lui tirer dessus. Le projectile l'avait à peine effleuré heureusement. Elle poussa un sanglot étranglé avant de courir vers la forêt. Peut-être réussirait-elle à semer les villageois.

Elle zigzagua entre les arbres, trébuchant sur des racines et s'entaillant le visage avec les branches d'arbres. À sa grande surprise, les pas s'arrêtèrent à la bordure de la forêt.

- N'entrer surtout pas là-dedans!, cria quelqu'un aux autres villageois. Il y a un énorme loup qui y rôde. Il a déjà blessé deux hommes.

Cette déclaration fut suivie d'un tonnerre de protestations. Personne ne voulait s'arrêter temps que la sorcière était toujours vivante.

- Le loup n'aura qu'à la trouver et la dévorer!, s'exprima une voix féminine suivit d'acclamations.

- Bien fait pour elle!

- Foutue sorcière. Elle aurait pu tous nous tuer.

Lily ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Elle continua sa course au cœur de la forêt, ne craignant aucunement le loup s'y cachant.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

Chapitre 2

Une énorme perte de temps ; voilà ce que tout cela était pour Loki. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait arpenté les environs et finit par déduire qu'il était dans une forêt.

Que faire maintenant? Attendre gentiment qu'Odin se rende compte de son erreur? Bien sûr que non ; cela n'arriverait jamais. Loki n'avait qu'une envie ; étrangler quelqu'un, peu importe qui, et se venger sur cet individu de la position fâcheuse dans laquelle Odin l'avait plongé.

Les deux premières heures de Loki furent donc de grogner, hurler (aussi bien que sa position de loup lui permettait), mordre et griffer tout ce qui l'entourait. Une fois qu'il se sentit épuiser, il s'affala sur la neige. Maudit soit Odin! Jamais Loki ne retrouverait sa forme d'homme.

Le prince déchu était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées haineuses qu'il ne remarqua les deux chasseurs alfheimiens que lorsqu'ils poussèrent un hurlement de terreur en le voyant. Déjà était-il irrité, nul besoin d'en rajouter. Il se leva sur ses pattes et poussa un grognement. Les dominant de taille, il essaya d'adopter la position la plus menaçante. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était qu'on lui fiche la paix! Mais maintenant que Loki y pensait, peut-être allait-il s'amuser un peu. Un sourire cruel étira la commissure de sa gueule. Oh oui, il allait s'amuser.

Sans attendre, il bondit sur les deux chasseurs, mordant le bras du premier pour l'envoyer valser sur un arbre. L'homme hurla de douleur et ne bougea plus une fois qu'il eut percuté l'arbre.

- Jarold!, appela le deuxième les yeux remplis d'horreur.

Oh! Comme Loki adorait ces regards. C'était comme s'il était le plus puissant et le plus effrayant au monde. Un délice.

Il courut vers le deuxième dans l'intention de l'attraper par la jambe et l'envoyer rejoindre son ami, mais le chasseur reprit vite ses esprits. Il ramassa rapidement son fusil et tira sans prendre la peine de visée. Loki évita la balle comme s'il lui avait lancé une plume. Il continua sa course alors que l'homme tirait sa deuxième balle. Cette fois-ci, elle entailla l'oreille gauche du loup. Loki rugit de fureur avant de franchir les derniers mètres le séparant du chasseur, pétrifié par la peur, le saisir par le mollet et l'envoyer contre un rocher. Un craquement écœurant suivit d'un hurlement rempli le cœur du loup d'une joie pure. Quelle douce mélodie! Il allait les torturer jusqu'à se que leur regard n'exprime plus rien d'autre que le désir de mourir.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha du premier chasseur tomber contre l'arbre, il entendit des pas se rapprochant. Beaucoup de pas. Il compta environ six hommes se dirigeant vers eux. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, leur voix se fit entendre.

- Jarold!? Malaky!?

- ICI!, hurla le deuxième chasseur avant que Loki ne puisse l'empêcher. Loup! Il y a un loup!

Maintenant, les six nouveaux arrivants couraient vers eux en chargeant leurs armes, Loki pouvait l'entendre. La logique lui soufflait de partir le plus loin possible avant que les six armes se pointent contre lui, mais sa conscience de loup le poussait à aller jusqu'au bout et à tuer les huit chasseurs.

C'est un poussant un grognement de regret qu'il courut vers le nord de la forêt, laissant les deux hommes se vidé de leur sang derrière lui.

Il courut et courut jusqu'à être certain que personne ne le retrouverait. Comme il détestait cette situation! S'il avait eu sa magie, il aurait pu se charger des huit idiots en un cillement.

Son estomac gronda. Le sang de ses victimes lui avait donné faim. Voilà un autre problème! Comment allait-il faire pour se nourrir? Il n'avait jamais été admirateur de chasse et il doutait qu'un marché pour loup existe dans les environs. Quel calvaire!

Son regard de loup détecta du mouvement à sa droite. Sans même réfléchir, il s'élança sur l'animal et le tua d'un coup de dents. Un lapin. Au moins, il avait trouvé son dîner.

Jamais de sa vie Loki n'aurait cru qu'un jour il devrait manger un lapin cru. C'était si dégradant. Il plaça ce souvenir dans le coin de sa tête intituler : « À oublier ».

Son repas terminé, il dut se trouver un abri pour la nuit. Il pensa d'abord à s'en construire un avec des bouts de bois, mais lorsqu'il trouva une grotte vide, cela sembla une meilleure idée vu sa condition de loup. Il se coucha à l'intérieur et s'endormis presque aussitôt.

C'est ainsi que passèrent les deux premiers jours du loup. Le matin, il se levait, allait chasser et allait se recoucher. L'après-midi et le soir, il fit la même chose. Il ne croisa aucun autre afheimeimien et il en était bien triste. Les torturer et les massacrer auraient été bien amusant. Loki entra doucement dans un moral sombre, croyant qu'il resterait comme cela, un loup solitaire, pour le restant de sa vie.

Puis tout changea par un après-midi de tempête. Il venait de se régaler d'écureuils lorsqu'il vit un chaperon noir se démarquer de la blancheur de la neige l'entourant. Il se mit immédiatement en position de défense. Il s'approcha doucement de la forme étendue dans la neige pour y découvrir le visage d'une jeune fille. Ses cheveux rouge foncé dépassaient de son capuchon, se répondant autour de sa tête. Loki remarqua ses lèvres bleuies par le froid. La pensée qu'elle était morte d'hypothermie lui traversa l'esprit. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à être au-dessus d'elle.

_Quel dommage, une si jolie créature_, pensa vaguement le loup.

Puis soudain, la fille poussa un gémissement. Alors elle n'était pas morte. Pas encore du moins… Que faisait-elle au beau milieu de cette forêt? Personne ne viendrait la chercher? Où était passée sa famille?

Tant de questions dont Loki se fichait éperdument de la réponse. Elle n'avait qu'à mourir. Tout le monde meurt après tout. C'est la vie.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard vert du loup. Jamais Loki n'avait vu des yeux aussi bleus que les siens. Ce qui était le plus étonnant, c'était qu'ils ne reflétaient aucune peur. Ils étaient brillants d'une émotion dont Loki n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. En se redisant que c'était dommage pour elle, il se retourna et marcha vers sa grotte.

- Je t'en pris, murmura la jeune fille. Ne t'en va pas.

Il s'arrêta net et se retourna. Les premières paroles qu'un habitant du royaume lui adressait étaient des supplications. Quelle ironie! Il aurait aimé entendre ses paroles sur Midgard. Pas ici. Ici, il n'avait aucun futur. L'aider ne lui servirait à rien. Il voulut continuer son chemin, mais la jeune fille continua.

- Ne me laisse pas. Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas.

Se retournant, Loki constata qu'elle essayait de ramper vers lui. Pathétique. Elle s'affaissa sur le sol quelques secondes après toute tremblante de froid.

- Ne me laisse pas, sanglota-t-elle.

Loki eut envie de partir le plus loin possible, le plus loin d'elle. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire du mal. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était de ne plus voir cette vision désolante.

Puis, il eut une idée. Peut-être était-ce là sa chance. Peut-être qu'en la sauvant, il gagnerait la faveur d'Odin. Il savait bien qu'il en faudrait plus que ça pour le ramener à Asgard et à sa forme d'asgardien, mais au moins, c'était un début. Cette fille pourrait lui faire retrouver sa forme d'homme, et c'est pourquoi Loki décida de la ramener à sa grotte.

Après un soupire, il alla se coucher à côté d'elle. La pauvre avait l'air minuscule face à la grosseur du loup. Elle empoigna faiblement la fourrure du loup et, à l'aide d'un coup de tête de Loki, elle se hissa sur son dos.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle contre le loup.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et s'accrocha le mien qu'elle le put lorsque le loup se leva.

Loki marcha doucement à travers la forêt, de peur qu'elle tombe. Après plusieurs minutes, il entra dans sa grotte et se coucha à nouveau sur le sol pour y faire descendre son invité imprévu. Elle se lâcha d'un coup sec et tomba lourdement au sol. Loki, paniqué qu'elle se soit briser quelque chose, lui donna quelques coups de museau au visage pour s'assurer qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

Le soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'elle gémit et entoura encore une fois son cou de ses bras. Ses tremblements incontrôlés ne s'étaient pas calmés. Il se coucha juste au-dessus d'elle, se servant de ses pattes pour ne pas l'écraser et la réchauffa à l'aide de sa chaleur corporelle. Elle gémit et frissonna plusieurs fois avant de se détendre et s'endormir.

Super. Maintenant, Loki avait un souci de plus à ajouter sur sa liste.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Voilà le chapitre 3! Je n'ai pas beaucoup eut de temps pour l'écrire malheureusement.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!**

Chapitre 3

La rousse dormie tout le restant de l'après-midi cramponné à Loki comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui était peut-être le cas. Au crépuscule, il se demanda s'il devait la réveiller. La faim le guettait et ses pattes commençaient à s'engourdir à force d'adopter la position peu confortable qu'il avait. À plusieurs reprises, il essaya de se relever pour aller chasser, mais à chaque fois, son invitée gémissait, marmonnait et tâtonnait autour d'elle à la recherche de la fourrure du loup. Et comme à chaque fois, Loki abandonnait l'idée de manger et se recouchait contre elle. La pensée qu'il ne devrait pas faire cela, qu'il était un prince et un futur roi, lui vient à l'esprit d'innombrable fois. Ce n'était pas son rôle de s'occuper d'elle. Il se sentait pathétique à attendre que mademoiselle se réveil et lui fiche la paix. Après tout, il faisait tout cela seulement pour qu'Odin le ramène à Asgard.

Au fond, que la fille vive ou meurt lui importait peu. C'est ce qu'il se répétait constamment du moins.

La nuit vint et il n'avait toujours pas changé de position, la fille dormant encore entre ses pattes. Qu'allait-il arriver lorsqu'elle se réveillera? Loki devra-t-il chasser pour elle? Cette pensée l'horrifia. Pas question qu'il se mette à nourrir qui que ce soit! Elle n'aura qu'à prendre ses deux jambes et utiliser sa petite tête pour se procurer de la nourriture. Il n'était pas son père après tout.

Plusieurs fois il voulut se débarrasser d'elle. Il trouverait bien une autre façon de contenter Odin. Elle allait être qu'un fardeau pour lui. Un fardeau qu'il n'était pas prêt à porter. Maintenant était le bon moment pour la tuer. Mais un seul coup d'œil vers son visage endormi contre lui le faisait changer d'avis. Ses joues rosies par la chaleur, ses longs cils noirs caressant sa peau et ses cheveux longs et légèrement bouclés lui donnaient un air angélique que même le dieu le la discorde ne pouvait se résoudre à anéantir.

C'est pourquoi il décida de voir comment les choses allaient se passer avant d'agir. Peut-être, par un hasard extraordinaire, elle s'avérerait utile.

Il garda une patte autour du corps fragile de sa protégée et utilisa son autre comme oreiller. Jetant un dernier regard à son invité, il fermi les yeux et s'endormis aussitôt.

* * *

Lily se réveilla en sursaut après un rêve bien étrange. Elle dansait pour amuser les villageois d'un quelconque village au rythme d'une guitare qu'un loup noir jouait. Elle croisa son regard vert et il lui sourit d'un sourire non pas aux dents de loup, mais d'homme. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle ne vit plus un loup devant elle, mais un homme élégant et beau. Arrêtant de danser, elle s'approcha de lui, ébloui par son regard lui rappelant les plaines remplies de verdure où elle avait grandit. Il déposa sa guitare au sol, prit Lily par la taille et l'assit sur ses genoux. Tous les villageois autour d'eux disparurent d'un coup, les plongeant dans un silence réconfortant. L'homme lui caressa les cheveux sans jamais la quitter du regard ni se départir de son sourire. Lily enfui sa tête où son coup et son épaule se rejoignait et inhala son odeur. Il sentait le parfum pour homme épicé, une odeur dont elle raffolait. Puis d'un coup, elle le sentit se raidir et même… grogner?

- Ne les laisse pas t'attraper, lui avait-il dit.

Puis, sans qu'elle eût le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il la propulsa derrière lui et bondit en forme de loup sur une horde de villageois les visant à l'aide de leurs fusils.

Elle s'était réveillée au premier coup de feu, la panique lui serrant le coeur. Elle chercha d'abord les contours familiers de sa chambre d'auberge, mais ne trouva rien qui l'a rassura. Puis elle se rendit compte que ses couvertures étaient beaucoup plus douces que d'habitude.

Lorqu'elle aperçut l'énorme loup noir coucher contre elle, elle se couvrit la bouche d'une main pour y retenir le cri d'effroi qui menaçait d'y sortir. Elle pensa d'abord qu'elle rêvait toujours, mais elle se rappela rapidement les évènements de la veille.

Lily avait marché et marché sans jamais trouver un abri pour la garder au chaud. Elle s'était trop affaiblie pour créer un feu avec sa magie. Alors elle continuait à marcher et à désespérer. Elle était frigorifiée et sentait que la mort la suivait de proche, attendant qu'elle tombe de froid pour aller la chercher. Si elle avait eu la force, elle aurait crier de colère, de haine et d'injustice. Oui, c'était injuste. Elle avait sauvé la vie de plusieurs personnes et voilà qu'elle devait maintenant sauver sa vie de leurs armes. Elle aurait souhaité naître normale comme tous les autres alfheimiens ; de n'avoir jamais été une sorcière. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement et elle devait porter ce fardeau seule comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Au bout de cinq heures de marche, elle tomba au sol et ferma les yeux dans l'intention d'en finir. Jamais plus elle ne se relèverait. Jamais plus elle ne danserait. Jamais plus elle ne chanterait. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était que la souffrance cesse. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait entendue des pats dans la neige. Au début, elle cru à une hallucination, puis les pats s'était rapproché d'elle jusqu'à être au-dessus d'elle. Ouvrant les yeux, elle avait vu le loup noir et ne ressenti aucune peur. Elle aurait dû, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir s'était du soulagement.

Se souvenant maintenant des évènements de la vielle, elle se prit d'affection pour le loup qui la surpris elle-même. Il aurait bien pu la laisser mourir et continuer son chemin, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait fait. Lily ignorait pourquoi, mais ce loup venait de lui sauver la vie. Il avait fait le contraire de ce qu'un alfheimien comme elle aurait fait. Tous ses semblables auraient voulu la voir morte et pourtant, un loup l'avait sauvé. C'était tellement bizarre qu'elle eut envie de rire.

Il avait pris soin d'elle, alors elle décida de lui rendre la pareille.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil réveillèrent Loki. Il lâcha un soupir d'exaspération avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier l'état de santé de sa protégée. Un coup d'œil et il se raidit. Elle avait disparu. Immédiatement, il fut sur ses pattes à arpenter la grotte. Aucun signe d'elle. Une telle rage l'envahit qu'il aurait pu faire sauter un village en entier s'il avait eu sa magie.

Elle était partie. Cette sale petite traînée était partie sans rien dire après qu'il ait eut la gentillesse de lui sauver la vie. Il aurait dû la tuer ou bien la laisser mourir de froid. Elle l'aurait mérité après tout. Mais à quoi s'attendait-il? Qu'elle reste bien à sa place lorsqu'elle se réveillerait face à un loup mesurant deux fois sa taille? Elle aurait été bien stupide après tout. Une petite voix dans la tête de Loki lui souffla qu'elle avait eu raison et que c'était mieux pour les deux ainsi, mais il n'en restait pas moins en colère. Comment avait-elle osé le déserter comme ça? Tout s'était passé si rapidement peut-être même Odin n'avait rien remarqué de sa bonne action. Maudite soit-elle cette foutue fille!

Sa frustration était tel qu'il ne remarqua pas Lily retournant à la grotte charger de deux lapins morts et une perdrix. Voyant le loup faire les cent pas et grogner tout bas au milieu de la grotte, elle dit timidement :

- Bon matin.

Au son de la voix, Loki bondit et se mit en position de défense, montrant ses crocs et grognant encore plus fort. Il fut d'abord surpris de la voir, puis la curiosité l'importa sur la colère. Que faisait-elle là? Pourquoi était-elle revenue?

- Hum… Je t'ai apporté à manger. J'espère que tu aimes le lapin.

De la nourriture? Elle était partie chasser? Et pour lui en plus! Lui qui s'était juré de ne pas la nourrir, c'était un peu ironique comme situation. Elle parut mal à l'aise face à l'immobilité du loup et de son regard perçant.

- Bon, je te les laisse sur le sol. J'espère que tu va les aimer ça m'a prit un temps fou créer les pièges et les attraper. Je dois remercier mon père de m'avoir enseigné ce truc lorsque j'étais une enfant.

Sur ce, elle déposa les lapins au milieu de la grotte et revint à l'entrée. Rassemblant des bûches dont Loki n'avait pas remarqué l'existence, elle les empila les une sur les autres et, d'un mouvement de main, les alluma pour créer un feu de camp.

Une minute. Venait-elle vraiment de créer du feu avec ses mains? Loki fut à ses côtés une seconde plus tard, son regard passant des mains de la jeune fille au feu qui crépitait. Elle sursauta d'abord de son mouvement brusque, puis lui sourit gentiment.

- N'as-tu jamais vu de sorcière auparavant?, lui demanda-t-elle amusée. J'espère que les loups de son pas aussi racistes que les habitants du royaume. Tu sais, nous ne sommes pas aussi dangereux que tout le monde l'affirme, enfaîte…

Mais Loki ne l'écoutait plus à la seconde où elle s'était dite sorcière. Il eut envie de rire et de crier son triomphe. Elle allait se rendre utile, il l'avait su. Ce ne sera pas Odin qui lui rendrait sa forme d'homme, mais plutôt cette fille. Elle allait l'aider et ensuite, il retrouverait sa magie par lui-même. La vengeance viendra finalement aussi délicieuse qu'il l'avait imaginer.

Loki regarda sa protégée rôtir la perdrix tout en continuant à parler.

Plus question de la laisser partir dès maintenant. Elle était à lui.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Tadam deux chapitres en une journée! Il faut dire aussi que c'est ma première journée de vacance.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Ça m'aide à écrire plus rapidement et à cerner les imperfections dans l'histoire**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 4

Après avoir dégusté sa perdrix qu'elle s'était tant acharnée à attraper, Lily soupira d'aise et s'allongea sur le dos.

- Tu sais, dit-elle au loup qui mangeait ses lapins, je n'ai jamais vu de loup aussi grand que toi auparavant. Je ne sais pas ce que ta mère t'a donné à manger quand tu étais louveteau, mais ça t'a drôlement fait grandir.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil vers le loup, cherchant un indice comme quoi il l'avait compris. Elle eut l'impression qu'il soupira d'agacement et continua à déguster (dévorer serait un terme plus juste) son repas.

- Je ne sais même pas comment t'appeler. Tu dois bien avoir un nom, n'est-ce pas?

Encore une fois, le loup ne répondit rien et garda son attention rivée sur ce qu'il restait de ses lapins.

C'était stupide d'espérer qu'il la comprenne, mais elle aimait se l'imaginer. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de conversation avec quiconque sauf peut-être l'aubergiste de son ancienne chambre. Et même pour ce cas, il lui réclamait l'argent du loyer et c'était tout. Mais il n'y avait pas que la solitude qui la poussait à tester le loup. Il n'agissait pas comme un loup normal. Peut-être n'était-il pas un loup normal.

- Dans ce cas, poursuivit-elle son monologue, je te baptise Gros Loulou. Ça te plaît?

Sa réaction fut immédiate. Il laissa son repas de côté pour fixer son regard vert froid sur elle. On aurait même dit qu'il l'a fusillait du regard. Retroussant ses babines ensanglantées, il grogna de mécontentement.

Venait-il de comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit? Avec espoir, Lily poursuivit :

- Trop complexant comme nom? Alors que pense tout de Tit-loup? C'est mieux, non?

Il se leva d'un bond, la faisait sursauter au passage, attrapa le chaperon de la jeune fille entre ses dents et tira vers l'entrée de la grotte, lui demandant de la suivre d'une manière très peu courtoise.

- Ça va arrête de tirer! J'ai compris!

Elle se leva et le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur. La neige avait cessé de tomber durant la nuit, laissant place à un magnifique sol recouvert de neige d'une blancheur éclatante.

Tit-loup plongea son museau dans la neige et commença à tracer des lignes. Une fois son travail terminé, il se recula pour la laisser regarder.

- Loki, lit-elle à voix haute. C'est ton nom?

Il hocha sa grosse tête et replongea son museau dans la neige. Il traça encore quelques lignes et laissa la rousse regarder. Il avait dessiné un bonhomme allumette avec une flèche pointant dans sa direction.

Cette fois, Lily était vraiment intriguée. Comment un loup pouvait-il écrire ou même dessiner? Cela était tout simplement impossible. Depuis qu'elle avait aperçu Loki, un étrange sentiment la guettait. Comme si au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il était plus que ce qu'il démontrait, plus qu'un loup. Tout était dans le regard. Si vert et si profond. Il était bien connu que le regard soit la fenêtre de l'âme, mais jamais Lily n'avait eu un aussi bon exemple que le loup. Haine, colère, tourment, tristesse… Tous se voyaient.

- Tu sais dessiner? Qui t'a appris cela?, demanda-t-elle bêtement.

Loki grogna de frustration et écrivit un autre mot dans la neige. Homme.

Lily pensa d'abord qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était un homme, mais cela était impossible. Seul un sorcier pouvait se changer en animal, un sorcier très expérimenté. Mais aucune magie ne surgissait du loup. Lily pouvait le sentir. C'était une façon qu'avaient les sorciers pour se reconnaître entre eux.

- Et tu sais visiblement écrire aussi…

Loki donna un coup de patte rageusement dans la neige puis courut plus loin vers un carré de neige vierge pour y enfoncer son museau.

- Je suis un homme, lit-elle par-dessus l'épaule du loup. Non, c'est impossible, répéta-t-elle à voix haute.

Puis une idée la frappa. Peut-être que…

- Es-tu un loup-garou?

Il secoua sa tête, mais ne soupira pas d'agacement cette fois-ci. Visiblement, il y avait du progrès dans son développement.

- Un animorphe alors?

Il secoua la tête et plongea son museau dans la dernière phrase qu'il avait écrite.

- Un homme?

Il hocha la tête et un petit son ressemblant à un jappement sortit de sa gorge.

- Mais tu ne peux pas être un homme!, s'entêta-t-elle. Tu dois être un sorcier puissant pour pouvoir te transformer. Je crois plutôt qu'un sorcier avec de mauvaises intentions t'a lancé un sort de confusion et d'intelligence alfheimiennes.

Il grogna en lui lançant un regard disant : tu n'es qu'une idiote, avant de replonger sa tête dans la neige. Sorcier, inscrivit-il cette fois-ci avec une flèche pointant vers lui.

- Non, aucune magie n'émane de toi, s'exaspéra à son tour Lily. Un sort de confusion, voilà ce qui explique ton comportement.

Mais au fond d'elle, Lily espérait qu'il ait raison. Ce serait si agréable d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui la comprenne en sa compagnie. Peut-être pourraient-ils devenir compagnon de voyage. Il serait plus sécuritaire d'être deux que seul après tout. Coupant net à ses pensées (après tout, elle ne faisait que rêver éveiller), elle se concentra sur les autres mots que Loki lui partageait. Perdu mes pouvoirs.

Elle fronça les sourcils et regarda une nouvelle fois le loup. Était-ce possible? Un sorcier se changeant en loup et perdant ses pouvoirs par la suite? Jamais une telle histoire n'avait été racontée auparavant. Mais en y réfléchissant, qui pourrait la raconter si le sorcier n'était qu'un loup incapable de se rechanger en alfheimien?

- D'accord, imaginons que tu sois vraiment un sorcier. Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans cette situation?

Il enfonça immédiatement son museau dans la neige, mais cette fois-ci il ne bougea pas. Loki lâcha un petit grognement avant de se concentrer à nouveau, mais aucune ligne ne se dessina. Il leva brusquement la tête et griffa la neige.

* * *

Il n'arrivait plus à écrire! Il était si près de son but, si près de lui faire comprendre qu'il était un homme et plus rien. Écrire lui était maintenant impossible. De l'Odin tout cracher. Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il serait impossible de communiquer avec qui que ce soit? Maintenant qu'il avait repéré la brèche dans sa punition, il s'était vite empressé de la corriger.

Comment allait-il répondra à la question de la sorcière maintenant? Elle le regardait en attente de mots, mais rien ne venait. Elle dut remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas puisqu'elle lui demanda :

- Tu n'arrives plus à écrire?

_Mais non idiote. Je me réchauffe le museau avant de l'enfoncer à nouveau dans la neige_, pensa sarcastiquement Loki.

Il griffa un arbre à côté de lui, arrachant une bonne partie de son écorce au passage. La jeune fille recula vers l'entrée de la grotte. Non, il ne devait pas l'effrayer. Si elle fuyait, il n'aurait qu'autre choix de la ramener de force et de l'obliger à l'aider. Mais comment? Sans mots, il était difficile de proclamer des menaces ou même de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Foutu Odin.

- Calme-toi, dit doucement la jeune fille. Je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas. On trouvera un moyen de te rendre ta forme d'homme.

_Je me demandais bien si un jour tu ferais enfin preuve d'intelligence_, pensa méchamment Loki et pour une fois, il était bien heureux d'être incapable de parler.

- Ce n'est pas beaucoup, poursuivit la fille, inconsciente des insultes lui étant destinées, mais je connais un livre pouvant nous aider. Plusieurs sorciers avant moi l'ont consulté pour pouvoir se changer en animal. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais s'il nous indiquera comment rechanger un animal en sorcier et en plus, il se trouve à Vectorium.

Vectorium? Loki n'avait aucune idée où cela pouvait bien être (après tout, il n'était pas du coin ou même du royaume), mais devant l'expression grave de la jeune fille, il déduisit que ce n'était pas à la porte.

- Tu comprends… il nous faudrait une semaine de marche vers le sud pour s'y rendre et en plus, nous sommes en plein hivers. Peut-être qu'il nous en faudra même deux.

Deux semaines… ce n'était pas terrible considérant qu'il pouvait passer l'éternité sous cette forme. Il n'aimait pas le ton incertain dans sa voix, mais au moins, il y avait un espoir.

Il marcha vers le sud et regarda la jeune fille, lui signifiant qu'il était prêt pour le voyage.

- Quoi? Tout de suite?, s'étonna-t-elle. Attendons au moins à demain avant de partir. Il me faudra créer un sac de voyage et aussi des provisions. Laisse-moi une journée pour les préparatifs.

Une journée de plus ou de moins ne changerait pas grand-chose de toute façon. Acceptant son offre, Loki retourna à son repas qu'il avait délaissé. Les deux prochaines semaines menaçaient d'être longues. Il avait hâte que toute cette histoire soit loin derrière lui.

- En passant, dit la jeune fille. Je m'appelle Lily.

_Belle comme une fleur_, pensa Loki. _Son nom lui va à merveille_.

Durant le reste de la journée, Lily prépara un énorme sac de voyage qu'elle avait créé à partir d'un arbre. Loki n'était nullement impressionné, après tout, lui aussi en serait capable s'il avait eu sa magie. Elle avait aussi créé des légumes à partir de plante gelées, un pain de savon, des vêtements et même une petite boussole. Loki chassa pour le dîner, évitant de la déranger et ils s'endormirent tôt coucher l'un contre l'autre à côté d'un feu de camp. Le lendemain, ils étaient prêts à amorcer le voyage.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Un chapitre court qui finit en queue de poisson, oui je sais. Vu les faibles reviews que je reçois, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si je suis entrain de me planter avec cette histoire. J'ai la mauvaise habitude de juger la qualité d'une histoire par le nombre de review qu'elle reçoit. Merci à celle qui en écrit. C'est très apprécié. Si quelque chose cloche dans l'histoire ou si vous n'êtes pas satisfaite d'un détail, faites-moi le savoir. J'écris pour recevoir des critiques tant positives que négatives (si elles ont constructive évidemment).**

**Bref! C'est pour ces raisons que ce chapitre a pris du temps à être publier. (Manque de motivation)**

**Bonne lecture, joyeux Noël en retard et bonne année à tous!**

Chapitre 5

Cela ne faisait que deux journées que la sorcière et le loup marchaient et déjà, Loki était à bout de nerfs. Comme elle était lente! Il devait toujours ralentir, lui laissant le temps de le rejoindre. Loki apprit qu'elle était non seulement lente, mais aussi maladroite. Il perdu le compte du nombre de fois où Lily glissa sur une plaque de glace ou bien ce prit une branche en plein visage. Et à chaque fois, Loki amortissait sa chute ou s'assurait que la branche ne l'aille pas défigurer.

Ce n'était pas le voyage qui était dangereux pour la fleur, mais plutôt elle-même!

Mis à part ces petits incidents, le voyage s'était déroulé calmement. Il prenait deux à trois pauses par jour. Lily créait à ce moment des trappes et filets pour chasser pour elle-même. Loki refusait maintenant toute nourriture provenant d'elle. Ce n'était pas par peur qu'elle soit empoisonnée, mais plutôt par orgueil et ego. Il était un dieu, alors il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul. La jeune fille comprit rapidement ses intentions et ne discuta pas. Après tout, cela lui faisait du travail en moins.

Au troisième jour, Loki commençait à croire que le voyage serait paisible jusqu'à leur arriver à Victorium. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

* * *

Lily avait l'impression que mère nature la détestait. À tout moment, elle glissait et manquait de peu de se briser le cou, mais à chaque fois, Loki était là pour la rattraper. Les regards exaspérer du loup lui informèrent que si elle ne faisait pas plus attention, il ne lui servirait plus de matelas et la laisserait tomber pour de bon. Elle en était évidemment gênée. Il devait la prendre pour la pire gaffeuse au monde maintenant.

Après une autre chute amortie par le loup à leur troisième journée de marche, elle lui dit :

- Désolée. Je ne suis pas habitué de marché en forêt, tu sais.

Le loup lui lança un regard qui disait : « Non sans blague? » et se retourna en grognant.

Gênée, elle regarda ses pieds et suivit le loup. Elle voulut lui dire que l'équilibre n'avait jamais été son fort, mais elle percuta Loki lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta en pleine marche.

- Quoi?, dit-elle sous le choc. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Reniflant l'air, Loki se redressa et regarda au loin à travers les arbres. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Lily voulut lui redemander ce qui n'allait pas lorsqu'elle l'entendit.

Deux hommes discutaient au loin. Et le pire, s'était que les voix se dirigeaient vers le loup et la sorcière. Loki le réalisa aussi puisqu'il se mit en position d'attaque dès la seconde qui suit.

- Non!, chuchota Lily en empoignant la fourrure du loup. Pas question qu'on blesse qui que ce soit. Ils ne font peut-être que passer.

Mais Loki se fichait visiblement de son opinion vu qu'il lui donna un coup de tête, la faisait reculer vers un arbre. Il se plaça ensuite devant elle et reprit sa position initiale.

- Loki, arrête! Tu es ridicule. Si tu oses leur faire du mal, je refuserai de t'aider!

En un rien de temps, le visage du loup se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune fille. Son regard froid la fusilla et elle était sûre qu'à ce moment, une panoplie d'insultes lui était dédiée. Malgré la peur qu'il aurait du lui inspirer, Lily lui tenu tête et refusa de se laisser impressionner. Après tout, c'était elle qui lui rendait service et non le contraire.

- Cachons-nous avant qu'ils ne nous voient. Dépêche-toi!

Elle se réfugia dans un arbuste et regarda le loup. Se faire donner des ordres était visiblement une chose qu'il détestait. Il grogna doucement et lorsque les voix furent qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, il se décida à la rejoindre.

* * *

Quelle impertinente créature! Venait-elle de lui donner un ordre à lui, Loki le dieu de la discorde? Et non seulement elle lui avait donné un ordre, mais aussi elle lui interdisait de faire du mal aux autres. Oh si seulement Loki avait eu son apparence d'homme, il lui aurait fait regretter ses paroles. S'il voulait tuer, il tuerait. S'il voulait blesser, il blesserait. Ce n'était pas une petite sorcière qui allait l'empêcher. Toutefois, en entendant les hommes se rapprocher d'eux et en voyant le regard de plus en plus effrayer de sa compagne de voyage, il décida de laisser passer cet affront et de se réfugier auprès d'elle. En y réfléchissant, un voyage tranquille sans qu'on les remarque était plus sécuritaire qu'un voyage où ils seraient découverts et pourchassés.

Sous l'arbuste, il aperçut deux paires de pieds passer sous ses yeux.

- Je t'assure. On devrait être mieux payé. La fourrure de loup est très pratique et rare ces temps-ci, entendit-il une voix au-dessus de lui.

- Nawel veut garder un maximum de profit pour lui, voilà pourquoi nous n'avons pratiquement rien, répondit la seconde voix.

Des chasseurs de loup? Super, le karma ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Il entendit Lily prendre quelques respirations saccadées, comme si elle pouvait bien avoir peur pour lui, ce qui était inconcevable pour Loki. Elle le connaissait à peine. La peur était la seule raison qui la poussait à l'aider. La peur qu'il lui fasse du mal ou même qu'il ne la tue. Du moins, c'était ce que Loki croyait.

- Je te jure, parfois je pense que j'aurais du être un chasseur de sorcières. Cela rapporte beaucoup plus que les loups.

Loki eut envie de rire. Il s'était trompé, le karma pouvait faire vraiment pire. Il sentit Lily se raidir à ses côtés et roula des yeux. Temps qu'elle restait à ses côtés, rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Mais la jeune fille était si paniquée qu'elle voulut se redresser sur ses coudes pour une raison quelconque. Une branche craqua sous son poids, faisant stopper les hommes immédiatement.

- Tu as entendu?

- Oui, ça venait de l'arbuste là-bas.

Mais quelle idiote! Des chasseurs de loup qui n'avaient aucun remord à tuer des sorcières passait à côté d'eux et s'est ce moment qu'elle choisissait pour bouger. Loki lui décerna mentalement le prix de la pire compagne de voyage des neuf royaumes. Stupide créature!

Il sentit Lily trembler à ses côtés et respirer de plus en plus rapidement.

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une petite bête, dit le second homme en fixant leur abri d'un regard incertain.

- Non, j'entends une respiration.

Loki voulu bondir à ce moment sur les deux chasseurs et les mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais une petite main se posa sur une de ses pattes.

- Reste cacher, chuchota la fleur. Je t'en pris, ne bouge pas.

Puis sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir, elle se leva doucement, faisant bondir les deux chasseurs. Ils pointèrent immédiatement leur arme sur elle. Merde, merde et merde!

- Je ne fais que passer, leur dit Lily en levant les mains en l'air. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais en pleine forêt?, demanda le premier en serrant son arme dans ses mains.

Loki aurait voulu lui arracher les bras et lui faire subir des souffrances inimaginables. Personne ne pointerait une arme sur ce qu'il avait proclamé comme étant le sien. Mais il écouta la voix de la raison qui lui chuchotait de rester caché.

- Je vais à Anelis, répondit Lily comme si cela était vraiment le cas. Je me suis perdue sur la route, mais j'ai repéré le nord en m'enfonçant dans la forêt. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rejoindre ma famille.

Les deux chasseurs échangèrent un regard, puis ils baissèrent leur arme.

- La forêt n'est pas un endroit sécuritaire pour les jeunes filles aussi belles que toi. Elle est peuplée de gens malintentionnés, tu sais.

- J-je n'y avais pas réfléchi.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un autre regard, mais cette fois-ci, Loki sentit que quelque chose clochait. Leur posture n'était pas décontractée comme s'ils allaient laisser Lily passée sans rien dire, elle se voulait plutôt imposante, comme si au contraire, ils avaient de mauvaises intentions. Les alfheimiens sourirent l'un à l'autre, puis le deuxième répondit à Lily :

- Nous te laissons passer… avec un cadeau de remerciement de ta part par contre.

- Un cadeau pour nous remercier de te laisser en vie, précisa le deuxième en rigolant.

- Je n'ai pas d'argent, répliqua aussitôt Lily.

- Il y a beaucoup d'autres moyens qu'une femme possède pour payer des hommes.

Et ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Surgissant du buisson, Loki mordit le cou de l'homme venant de parler et le lançant contre son compagnon. Un goût de fers emplit la bouche du loup, lui donnant envie de plus de sang. Les deux hommes crièrent remplissant Loki d'une joie folle. Ils allaient souffrir pour leurs paroles. Comment osaient-ils désirer toucher quelque chose qu'il lui appartenait? Dès l'instant où il avait décidé de sauver Lily, elle était devenu à lui. Et rien ni personne ne changerait sa décision.

En grognant de rage, il se précipita sur les deux agresseurs et empoigna un bras qu'il tira violemment. Un hurlement à déchirer les tympans se fit entendre suivit de sanglot incontrôlé.

- Pitié! Pitié, arrêté!

Quelle douce parole! Elle résonnait comme une mélodie dans les oreilles du loup. Ils allaient les tuer doucement, les faisant hurler d'une telle douleur qu'ils en perdraient la voix. Mais soudain, une paire de bras entoura son cou et le tira vers l'arrière.

- Arrête Loki!, hurla Lily dans son oreille droite. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine!

Oh que si cela en voulait la peine. C'était même une des meilleures décisions qu'il avait prises dans sa vie. Il envoya la sorcière au sol d'un coup de patte, s'assurant de ne pas la blesser au passage, puis retourna vers ses victimes. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit un mur d'énergie le percuter.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Wow! Je ne croyais pas qu'autant de gens appréciaient ma fanfic. Merci à toutes pour les reviews, c'est très encourageant! Voilà la suite. Elle est plus courte que j'aurais voulu, mais je pars pour trois jours sans internet donc s'était ça ou rien.**

**Merci encore à toutes c'est grâce à vos reviews que j'ai le courage d'ouvrir Word et d'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 6

Le mur d'énergie surpris autant Loki que Lily. Elle comprit que s'était elle qui l'avait lancé sur le loup qu'en apercevant ses mains face contre lui. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, mais jamais ne s'était-elle imaginé que le loup pouvait être si violent. Elle avait été mortifiée d'entendre les cris des hommes et encore plus d'apercevoir leur sang jurer sur le blanc de la neige. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'était l'expression d'extase que Loki affichait. Il avait l'air heureux, même fou de joie. C'était dégoûtant.

- Arrête Loki, répéta faiblement Lily. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. S'il te plaît.

Mais le loup ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il l'a regarda comme s'il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'elle l'attaquerait un jour. Puis soudain, il bondit sur elle, la renversant sur le sol. Lily cria de surprise et se protégea de ses bras. Loki appuya une de ses énormes pattes contre la poitrine de la jeune fille, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement et approcha sa tête à quelque centimètre de la sienne. Peut être ne pouvait-il pas parler, mais Lily savait exactement le message qu'il essayait de lui faire passer. C'était un avertissement silencieux et pour une fois, le loup lui fit peur. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs de folie. Après une minute qui sembla durer une éternité, le loup retourna vers ses victimes qui avaient repris leur esprit durant cette courte pause.

- O-on ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, balbutia l'homme blessé au bras. Pitié, je le jure.

Le loup sembla rire sans humour avant de saisir l'autre bras de l'homme dans sa gueule. Le hurlement du blessé glaça le sang dans les veines de la sorcière. Comment pouvait-il faire souffrir les gens autant? Comment cela pouvait-il l'amuser? N'était-il pas un alfheimien comme eux tous ; capable de ressentir de l'empathie? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

Lily se leva péniblement et lança une vague d'énergie plus puissante que la précédente sur le loup. Celui-ci se figea en premier, puis il lâcha le bras de sa victime pour finir par se retourner vers sa compagne en grondant.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter Loki!, s'exclama-t-elle malgré le peur rampante doucement sous sa peau. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. Partons.

Mais le loup resta là à la fusiller du regard et à gronder. Puis il s'avança doucement, plus menaçant que jamais.

- Loki?, dit-elle en reculant. Que fais-tu?

Le loup continua sa marche doucement vers elle, la rage reflétant dans ses yeux.

- Arrête! T-tu me fais peur.

Comme si ses mots l'avaient réveillé de son état de colère, Loki s'arrêta et la regarda d'un regard si vert qu'il semblait briller. Il prit plusieurs grandes respirations et jeta un regard rempli de haine vers les deux hommes ; un les regardant avec de grands yeux remplis d'horreur et l'autre à moitié vidé de son sang et maintenant inconscient. Puis le loup reprit sa marche vers Lily, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il lui signalait de partir et non qu'il allait l'attaquer. Elle soupira de soulagement avant que l'homme au bras charcuté hurle :

- S-sorcière! Monstre! D-démon!

Ces mots n'affectèrent en rien la sorcière. Elle les avait entendus beaucoup trop souvent pour qu'ils la fassent maintenant souffrir, mais ce fut une autre histoire pour Loki. Il reprit son air menaçant et enrager. Le loup voulut bondir sur l'homme, mais deux bras enroulés autour de son cou l'en empêchèrent.

- Laisse-le, murmura Lily contre sa fourrure. Ce n'est pas grave. Viens, allons-nous-en.

Elle le sentit hésiter un moment, mais lorsque la tension quitta ses épaules, Lily sut qu'elle avait gagné. Ils marchèrent côte à côte un moment, ignorant le mieux possible les cris de douleurs subites poussés par l'homme encore conscient (même si cela déchirait Lily de l'intérieur). Le déclic d'une arme se fit entendre. En une fraction de seconde, la sorcière se retrouva plaquée au sol, Loki juste au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentit l'air se déplacer juste au-dessus de son visage avant d'entendre la détonation. C'est lorsque Loki chargea le blessé qu'elle réalisa qu'il avait sorti une arme (d'où les cris de douleur) et leur avant tirer dessus.

- Loki, non!

Mais il était trop tard. À l'aide d'un coup de griffe bien placé, la gorge de l'homme fut tranchée instantanément.

Lily ne put retenir le cri d'horreur sortant de sa bouche. Elle recula, se prit les pieds dans des racines d'arbres et s'étala sur le sol enneigé. Prise d'une crise de sanglots, elle se détourna de l'affreux spectacle se déroulant devant elle. Tant de sang lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, des souvenirs qu'elle souhaitait ne plus jamais se rappeler. Couvrant sa bouche de ses deux mains, Lily essaya le mieux possible de se calmer, mais c'était sans grand succès. Les larmes continuaient de couler et se respiration se faisait saccader.

Elle sentit le museau du loup pressé doucement contre son cou et c'est avec horreur qu'elle constata qu'il avait délaissé sa victime décédée pour revenir à elle.

- Ne me touche pas!, hurla-t-elle en le repoussant. Comment as-tu pu?

Puis sa crise de larmes redoubla. Ce n'était pas les corps des deux hommes qu'elle voyait étendus sur la neige, c'était ceux de ses parents.

* * *

Mais comment pouvait-elle être affectée par la mort de ses deux imbéciles? Loki n'est avait aucune idée. S'il n'était pas intervenu, les deux alfheimiens l'auraient violée et même probablement tuée. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire. C'était de la légitime défense, si on veut. Mais le pire, s'est quand l'un deux avait tiré sur Lily pour le simple prétexte qu'elle était une sorcière et qu'ensuite Loki lui eut réglé son compte qu'elle en avait été tellement affectée que le loup regretta presque ses gestes. Presque.

Mais ce qui l'avait le plus choqué dans cette histoire, c'était la perte de contrôle qu'il avait eu lorsque Lily l'avait attaqué. On aurait dit qu'il ne pensait plus, que ce n'était pas tout à fait lui. Il avait réfléchi comme un vrai loup et à la deuxième attaque de la sorcière, il avait sérieusement envisagé de la tuer. C'est cela qui l'horrifiait le plus. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'il lui faisait peur, c'était comme s'il avait retrouvé toute sa tête à nouveau. Devant les grands yeux bleus apeurés de Lily, il avait regretté son geste. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, c'était d'ailleurs la seule personne qui n'avait pas manifesté cette émotion en sa présence, jusqu'à maintenant du moins…

Et maintenant elle pleurait et s'éloignait de lui. Loki aurait voulu la rassuré, aussi bizarre cela fut pour lui. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer. Mais la réalité était qu'il avait des pattes maintenant et qu'elle le détestait.

Lily se leva et partit en courant. Elle voulait sûrement un moment de paix, mais Loki ne pouvait lui permettre. Ces deux hommes étaient la preuve que le danger rôdait autour d'eux. Pas question de laisser filer la seule personne qui pourrait l'aider.

Le loup la suivit de loin, assez pour qu'elle ne remarque pas sa présence et aussi pour qu'il garde un œil sur elle. Après deux minutes de courses, la sorcière s'arrêta et s'écroula sur ses genoux.

- Va-t'en, sanglota-t-elle en regardant le sol. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Mais Loki n'avait pas l'intention de lui obéir. Il s'assit sur le sol et resta là à le regarder sangloter et se calmer pendant des heures. Puis il remarqua qu'elle commençait à trembler de froid. Il se leva doucement et s'approcha d'elle. La réaction de la sorcière fut immédiate. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna.

- J-je t'avais d-dit de t'en a-aller!, grelotta-t-elle.

Puis elle se prit à nouveau une racine dans les jambes. Elle était tombée tellement souvent aujourd'hui que Loki ressentit brièvement de la peur. Elle aurait pu être blessée après tout et le ralentir…

Lily se recroquevilla sur elle-même et trembla encore plus de froid. Le loup se rapprocha d'elle et se coucha sur elle pour la réchauffer. C'était devenu un mouvement familier vu qu'ils dormaient ainsi chaque nuit.

- Non, dit faiblement la sorcière, mais elle ne se débattit pas.

Loki resta dans cette position toute la nuit. Elle finit éventuellement par s'endormir et ses tremblements se calmèrent.

Demain elle déverserait toute sa colère, mais pour l'instant tout se qui comptait pour Loki s'était qu'elle se repose et oubli même s'il savait que s'était impossible.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Un chapitre plus long que les autres... yay! L'histoire bougera enfin au prochain chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 7

Lily se réveilla emmitouflée dans un manteau de chaleur. Une douceur lui caressait la peau et la berçait doucement au rythme d'une respiration. Respiration? Mais où était-elle? Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup et reconnurent le visage du loup endormi qui était couché sur elle.

_Oh, ce n'est que Loki, pensa-t-elle avant de refermer les yeux._

Mais un sentiment bizarre la guettait, lui serrant le cœur. Une petite voix lui susurra que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque tout lui revint en mémoire en un battement de cils.

Poussant un petit crie perçant, elle se débattit de toutes ses forces pour s'éloigner du meurtrier. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui d'un regard alerte et paniqué avant que ses yeux se posent sur Lily et que la compréhension les envahit.

Lily avait beau se débattre, le loup restait là à la regarder faire d'un air indifférent, comme s'il savait qu'elle ne pourrait se libérer de lui. C'était si frustrant!

- Laisse-moi!, lui cria-t-elle en se débattant plus férocement sous lui.

Mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Son expression passa rapidement de l'indifférence à la frustration puis à l'exaspération.

Aucun signe de regret. Comment était-ce possible de tuer sauvagement des êtres vivants et ne rien regretter par la suite? Lily ne comprenait pas. Toute sa vie, les gens l'avaient associé à des actes sordides et même sadiques puisqu'elle était une sorcière, mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de personne. Mais Loki lui était tout ce qu'un sorcier malfaisant pouvait représenter. C'était à cause des sorciers comme lui qu'elle risquait sa vie chaque jour.

- Tu es cruel!, dit-elle en le fusillant du regard. Tu ne peux pas tuer des gens simplement parce que tu le souhaites! Un monstre, voilà comment tu agis.

Maintenant, la colère était tout ce que son regard affichait. Il expira sèchement, comme s'il riait sans humour, puis soudainement, il posa sa tête contre le creux de l'épaule de la sorcière, la faisant tressaillir.

- Que fais-tu? Va-t'en! Loki, lève-toi bon sang!

Mais il resta là et attendit. Attendre quoi? Qu'elle s'excuse pour ses mots? Qu'elle meurt de faim et d'ennui? Stupide loup! Il pouvait être si agaçant quand il s'y mettait. Mais tant Lily que Loki étaient têtus. Et c'est pourquoi ils passèrent la prochaine heure dans cette position sans qu'un mot soit échangé (ou bien un signe de communication pour le loup).

Au début, Lily lui dédia silencieusement plusieurs insultes peu honorables. Il devait faire la même chose de toute façon. Mais à mesure que le temps passait, elle réfléchissait.

* * *

Pathétique créature. Stupide sorcière. Petite idiote. Comme elle pouvait être bête et mentalement lente! Loki avait éprouvé une once de regret, minuscule et presque imperceptible après son geste d'hier. Mais se faire réveiller par un crie perçant, lui faisant croire que quelqu'un avait attaquait Lily et le faisant paniqué, pour finalement constater que s'était sa sorcière qui avait peur de lui l'avait particulièrement énervé. Quand réalisera-t-elle qu'il lui avait encore une fois sauvé la vie? Elle devait réfléchir et ce n'était pas en la relâchant que cela se produirait. C'est pourquoi il se coucha sur elle, se stabilisant sur ses pattes pour ne pas l'écraser. Sa tête se posa dans le creux de son cou et il attendit.

Après un certain temps, il faillit s'endormir. Elle était chaude contre lui et dégageait une agréable odeur de lilas. Laissant ses pensées vagabondées au rythme de la respiration de sa compagne, il se sentit quelque peu serein depuis son arrivée dans ce royaume. Évidemment, il restait en colère et frustré contre Lily, mais, bizarrement, sa présence le détendait.

_ C'est parce qu'elle est une sorcière, s'expliqua-t-il. Elle doit utiliser la magie pour détendre ceux l'entourant, il n'y a pas d'autres explications._

Puis soudain, la demoiselle occupant ses pensées prit la parole d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

- J'ai peut-être agi excessivement.

Le loup n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Venait-elle enfin de prendre conscience de la situation? Sa tête délaissa son coin de confort pour pouvoir observer le visage de la jeune fille.

- Ils n'étaient pas des hommes honnêtes, poursuivit-elle sans le regarder. E-et ils m'auraient probablement exécuté si tu n'avais pas été là. Alors…

Elle prit une grande respiration, comme si elle eut besoin d'une force irréelle pour prononcer les prochains mots.

- Merci et je m'excuse.

De la musique à ses oreilles! Ah! Si seulement il pouvait parler et lui ramener ce moment en plein visage à chaque occasion. Un rire gronda dans sa poitrine. Il avait gagné. Lorsqu'il voulut se lever pour enfin la libérer, elle continua son monologue.

- Je veux que tu saches pourquoi j'ai réagi ainsi.

_Parce que tu es une petite idiote têtue et que tu es hématophobe peut-être?, pensa moqueusement le loup en se levant pour de bon et s'assoyant face de la sorcière. À moins que tu aies eu une soudaine envie de déverser ta colère du mois sur moi? C'est aussi possible._

N'ayant aucune conscience des pensées que lui adressait Loki, Lily se redressa péniblement en grimaçant. Les longues heures étendues dans la même position n'avaient probablement pas fait un grand bien à ses articulations. Une fois qu'elle fut assise, elle joua nerveusement avec une mèche de ses cheveux rouges, n'accordant aucun regard à son compagnon. Elle ne dit rien un moment, rivant toute son attention sur sa mèche.

_ Oh et prend ton temps tant qu'on y est, s'exaspéra le loup ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait déjà perdu de nombreuses heures grâce à ta petite crise improvisée._

- Te rappelles-tu lorsque la chasse aux sorcières à débuté?

Bien sûr que non. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Jamais Loki n'avait eu d'intérêt quelconque pour ce royaume encore moins n'en faisait-il partit, mais Lily l'ignorait. Alors il hocha la tête et espéra que ce détail ne soit pas essentiel dans son explication. Après un moment de pause, la sorcière poursuivit.

- 300 années déjà. J'ai l'impression que nous étions encore libres il y a une semaine alors que trois siècles ont passé. Bref, lorsque j'avais 35 ans, je vivais avec mes parents comme tout enfant normal.

35 ans? Loki ne s'était même pas questionné sur la longévité de la vie des habitants du royaume, mais il était certain maintenant qu'elle était différente de celle de Midgard. Lily n'avait pas le physique d'une femme midgardienne de 35 ans.

- À cette époque, poursuivit-elle, la sorcellerie venait d'être votée comme étant passible de mort, mais nous n'étions pas au courant. Nous habitions sur une ferme loin dans les plaines, loin des habitants et loin des nouvelles. Mes parents étaient reconnus comme étant de grands sorciers guérisseurs de sorte que leur héritage était un secret pour personne. Puis un jour, une trentaine de personnes débarquèrent à la ferme, armes à la main.

Loki comprenait maintenant. Nul besoin de terminer son histoire, il savait déjà comment elle finissait. Mais il continua d'écouter sa compagne, espérant se tromper.

- I-ils nous ont mis les trois à genoux devant notre maison, puis le maire à lu la lettre déclarant notre condamnation à mort. Ils allaient nous fusiller. Mes parents m'ont défendu. Ils leur ont fait croire que je n'étais pas une sorcière, pas comme eux, ce qui était une bonne idée vu que nos pouvoirs se manifestent seulement vers l'âge de 40 ans. Puisque les villageois ne m'avaient jamais vu utiliser la magie, ils les crurent. Il est bien connu maintenant que tout enfant d'un sorcier ou sorcière aura le même bagage génétique, mais à l'époque, personne ne connaissait ce détail.

Elle tourna plus doucement sa mèche entre ses doigts, se concentrant sur elle comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage.

- Ils m'ont relevé et m'ont entraîné plus loin même si je me débattais et hurlais pour rester après de mes parents. Puis, j'ai entendu 6 coups de fusil. Lorsque je me suis retournée dans la direction du bruit, mes parents étaient morts. Ils ont reçu une balle dans la tête, la gorge e-et le ventre.

Elle s'arrêta un moment reprenant une respiration.

- Il y avait du sang. Tellement de sang. Depuis, je ne supporte plus de voir des exécutions ou un meurtre, déjà que je ne le supportais pas avant. C'est pour cela que j'ai été prise d'une crise de panique hier.

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers Loki, des yeux hantés par des souvenirs plus horribles l'un que les autres.

Nombreuses sont les fois où le loup entendit ce genre d'histoire. Des orphelins laissés à eux même, des massacres de familles, des meurtres non mérités… Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti d'empathie ou même de compassion pour eux. Mais c'était différent pour Lily. Il ressentit de la pitié, mais également de la colère. Beaucoup de colère. Comment un peuple pouvait se révolter contre ceux qui les avaient tant aidés par le passé? Comment pouvaient-ils tous être autant aveuglé par la peur? Loki était bien conscient que ses mains étaient tachées du sang de ses victimes et qu'il n'était pas l'homme le plus honnête des neuf royaumes, loin de là. Mais jamais il n'aurait pris part à de tels actes. C'était dégoûtant.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Lily en détournant les yeux. Pas avec de la pitié. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne recommences pas ce que tu as fait hier. Promets-le-moi s'il te plaît.

Elle leva vers lui un regard suppliant. Ses souvenirs devaient être vraiment atroces pour qu'elle lui lance un tel regard. Malheureusement, Loki n'avait pas l'intention de promettre quoi que ce soit. Si sa sécurité ou celle de Lily devait être à nouveau menacée, il n'hésiterait pas à éliminer la source. Peut-être il éviterait de faire des meurtres inutiles, mais il ne pouvait rien promettre de mieux. De toute façon, ne venait-il pas de penser qu'il n'était pas un honnête homme? Un mensonge de plus ou de moins ne ferait pas de tord. En plus, celui-là serait pour rassurer sa sorcière, alors ça en valait la peine.

Il regarda Lily dans les yeux et hocha doucement la tête. Un soupir qu'elle retenait jusqu'alors s'échappa de sa bouche. On aurait dit qu'un énorme poids venait d'être retiré de ses épaules.

- Merci. Je serai plus prudente à l'avenir.

_Considérant que tu te prends des racines au pied et dans branche dans la tronche depuis le début, je ne crois pas que tu saches ce que veux dire prudence, pensa le loup._

Lily se leva et épousseta la neige collée à son chaperon noir. Elle s'étira et lui sourira timidement.

- Nous devrions manger quelque chose avant de poursuivre notre chemin. Nous avons assez perdu de temps comme cela.

Pour une fois, Loki était d'accord.

Le reste du voyage se passa paisiblement. Évidemment, Lily se prit une trentaine de racines dans les pieds et glissa même sur des plaques de glace, mais c'était une habitude maintenant. Loki serait surpris s'il voyait un jour passé sans qu'elle ne manque de se blesser. On dirait qu'elle faisait tout pour compliquer sa tâche…

« L'incident » concernant les deux chasseurs de loup fut laissé dans le passé et Lily n'en reparla plus.

Les deux compagnons furent rapidement habitués à leur routine ainsi qu'à la présence de l'autre. Maintenant, Loki chassait le matin pour les deux (pas trop loin pour pouvoir garder un œil sur sa protégée) pendant que Lily allumait un feu et préparait ses affaires pour la journée. Ils marchaient ensuite jusqu'à midi où ils faisaient une courte pause pour manger le reste de leurs prises du matin. Ils reprenaient leur route pour s'arrêter enfin à la tombée de la nuit. Loki laissait alors sa sorcière chasser quelques proies à l'aide de trappes et de filet qu'elle avait conçu, mais il n'était jamais loin. Au moindre de signe d'offensive, le loup n'hésiterait pas à tuer les attaquants, malgré la promesse qu'il avait faite à Lily.

Durant la soirée, sa compagne allumait un feu et lui racontait pleins d'histoires. Normalement, cela l'aurait ennuyé, mais ce qu'elle disait le remplissait de curiosité. Elle lui parla des nombreuses villes qu'elle avait visitées, des sorciers qu'elle avait rencontrés, de la musique et même du chant folklorique du royaume. Il eut même droit d'entendre sa voix lors de la cinquième soirée. Elle avait une voix si douce et pure que Loki fut outré d'apprendre qu'elle chantait dans les rues pour gagner sa vie. Une telle voix n'était pas destinée à être perdue dans la rue. Ce n'était pas digne de son talent.

Lorsque la fatigue les guettait après la séance d'histoire, Loki entourait le corps de la jeune fille d'une patte et la ramenait contre lui. C'était si naturel maintenant qu'il ne pouvait pas imaginer une nuit sans sa chaleur à ses côtés. Mais rien de romantique, bien sûr, rien de romantique… Il ne cessait de se le répéter. Son attachement devait être dû à la magie qu'elle déployait autour d'elle et rien d'autre.

À leur dixième journée de marche, ils furent enfin arrivés à Vectorium. Loki rêvassa qu'il allait enfin retrouver son corps d'homme et, par la suite, sa magie. Il serait à nouveau puissant et se moquerait d'Odin. Même lui n'aurait pu le contenir. Et ensuite? Ensuite, il prendrait le pouvoir sur le royaume. Il avait prévu un tel geste depuis de départ, mais sa motivation différait maintenant de celle d'avant. Il allait redonner la liberté aux sorciers et sorcières. Ils vengeraient les parents de Lily et tout le mal que les villageois lui ont fait subir. Les rôles seraient maintenant inversés. Les alfheimiens ordinaires seront brûlés et pendus. Les sorciers et sorcières obtiendront le pouvoir. Une petite partie. Il garderait la grosse pour lui évidemment.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, dit Lily, coupant net les rêveries de Loki. J'irai dans la ville retrouver Caleb. C'est lui qui détient le livre dont nous avons besoin. Ensuite, je reviendrai te chercher ici et tenterai de te redonner ta forme d'homme. Mais il faut surtout que tu restes ici ; cacher dans la forêt.

Rester cacher dans la forêt alors qu'elle risquait sa vie? Pas question. Pas une seule fois il n'avait relâché sa vigilance, ce ne serait pas maintenant que ça arriverait. Le loup grogna de mécontentement et tenu tête à la sorcière.

- Quoi?, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Tu veux entrer comme ça dans la ville? En loup énorme? Effectivement, tout le monde n'y verra que du feu.

Il la fusilla du regard, mais dû s'avouer qu'elle avait raison. Si quelqu'un le repérait, cela ficherait leur projet en l'air. Il soupira et s'assit à terre, lui signalant d'y aller tout de suite pour qu'on en finisse.

- B-bien, dit-elle nerveusement. D'accord. Je n'ai qu'à trouver Caleb maintenant.

Loki lui lança un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi était-elle nerveuse tout à coup? Lui avait-elle caché une information quelconque. Lily capta le regard du loup et … rougit?

- Eh bien, tu vois, c'est que j'ai déjà habité ici un moment et que Caleb était mon petit ami. Ça ne s'est pas très bien terminer entre nous deux. Alors j'espère qu'il acceptera de m'aider.

Loki afficha une expression de marbre à l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, il bouillait. Super! Elle lui avait caché que le propriétaire du livre la détestait probablement et que le pire, il était son ex-petit ami. Loki savait bien qu'il ne pourrait tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Lily. Il savait maintenant qui il allait tuer. Du moins, qui il adorerait égorger.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Maintenant que Loki était loin derrière elle, caché entre les branches d'arbres de la forêt, Lily se sentait stupide de ne pas lui avoir révélé un léger détail. Elle connaissait bien Vectorium et les habitants la connaissaient aussi. Il y a 25 ans, son identité de sorcière fut révélée après un accident qu'elle n'avait pu éviter. Quelques minutes après, sa tête était mise à prix. Elle avait dû fuir. Encore et toujours. Durant toutes les années qui suivirent, Lily s'était efforcée de laisser ces mauvais souvenirs dans le passé, dont Caleb. Mais aujourd'hui, elle devait les affronter à nouveau.

Rabattant le capuchon de son chaperon sur sa tête, elle baissa la tête et sillonna les rues en direction de la maison de Caleb. Personne ne devait la reconnaître. De toute façon, beaucoup de sorcières et sorciers avaient disparu dans la nature après leur révélation. Pourquoi son visage à elle aurait plus marqué la mémoire des gens?

Étonnement, sa mémoire de la ville était intacte de sorte qu'elle fut devant la porte de son ancien amant en quinze minutes de marche. Prenant une grande respiration, elle cogna à la porte et tendit l'oreille à la recherche de bruit.

Rien. Pas un son ni mouvement à l'intérieur. Soudain, elle réalisa que Caleb aurait pu être arrêté aussi. Il était un sorcier après tout.

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas réfléchi? Le fait qu'elle soit une sorcière dut porter la puce à l'oreille des gens et ils avaient rapidement fait le rapprochement entre elle et lui. Oh non… Comme elle était bête! Lorsqu'elle avait quitté à la hâte le village, elle ne s'était jamais imaginé que Caleb serait moindrement en danger. Il était trop intelligent et rusé pour se faire attraper. Mais maintenant qu'il ne répondait pas à la porte de chez lui, Lily se mit à imaginer les pires scénarios du royaume.

Elle se dirigea vers la place centrale de la ville, un réflexe qu'elle avait même après 25 ans. Peut-être qu'il avait été pendu depuis longtemps ou même mise au bûcher. La chair de poule traversa tout son corps. Pas Caleb. Malgré toutes leurs disputes et leur séparation, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui souhaiter malheur.

Soudain, Lily entra en collision avec une femme au manteau bleu foncé. Elle s'excusa dans un marmonnement, trop dans ses pensées pour être sincère, mais fut retenue par le bras de celle-ci.

- Est-ce que nous nous connaissons?, demanda l'étrangère en regardant Lily d'un regard pensif. Votre visage me dit quelque chose.

La terreur emplit chaque parcelle du corps de la sorcière. Elle ne devait pas être reconnue. Jamais.

- Non. Je viens d'arriver en ville. Excusez-moi, je dois partir.

Il tira violemment sur son bras et marcha rapidement en direction de la forêt. Elle devait rejoindre Loki.

- Attendez! J'ai déjà vu votre visage quelque part.

Lily s'arrêta et se retourna dans le but d'en finir avec cette foutue femme. Mauvaise idée.

- Je ne vous connais pas et je vous demanderai d'arrêter de me suivre. J'ai autre chose à faire de ma journée!

Elle parut outrée et offusquée des paroles de Lily, puis son expression changea doucement, comme si elle réalisait. Une terreur sans nom emplit ses yeux et c'est là que Lily réalisa que la femme avait tout compris. Merde! Avant que l'étrangère ne puisse ajouter un mot, Lily prit ses jambes à son coup.

- Sorcière!, hurla la femme derrière elle. Il y a une sorcière!

Le temps sembla ralentir, laissant le temps à la jeune fille de tout voir. Les gens se retournaient dans leur direction, les yeux exorbités par la peur. À peine eurent-ils entendu les mots de la femme qu'ils avaient déjà une arme à la main et la pourchassait. Non, pas encore.

Des larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de la sorcière alors qu'elle courait dans les ruelles, essayant de sommer les habitants. C'était fichu. Ils allaient l'attraper cette fois-ci, il y en avait trop.

- Loki!, hurla-t-elle en espérant qu'il l'entende, mais il était beaucoup trop loin elle le savait.

Tournant dans une ruelle qu'elle croyait mener vers la forêt, elle se figea d'horreur. C'était un cul-de-sac. Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'elle entendait les gens crier et courir dans sa direction. C'était fini.

Soudain, un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et une main se plaqua contre sa bouche. Elle fut tirée brusquement vers l'arrière et se retrouva dans une des habitations de la ruelle en quelques secondes. Mais que ce passait-il? Elle se débâta de toutes ses forces. Son cri de terreur fut bloqué par la main devant sa bouche.

- C'est moi.

Deux syllabes qui la rendirent si soulager qu'elle crut s'évanouir. Caleb… il était toujours en vie! Et il venait de sauver la sienne. La vague pensée qu'elle se faisait souvent sauver la vie par les autres ces temps-ci lui traversa l'esprit.

- Où est-elle passée?!, entendit-elle quelqu'un crier de l'autre côté de la porte.

Son dos se pressa instinctivement plus fort contre la poitrine de Caleb. Les deux retenaient leur respiration en espérant qu'aucun vectoriumen n'aurait l'idée de fouiller les habitations.

- Elle a dû fuir dans une autre ruelle!, s'exclama enfin quelqu'un dans la panique. Fouillez partout!

Il eut ensuite le bruit de portes qu'on ouvrait plus loin. Il fouillait les maisons. Doubles merdes!

Sans prendre la peine de dire un mot, Caleb la tira vers une armoire dans l'autre pièce, ouvrit la porte, lança Lily dedans, ferma la porte et retourna dans l'entrée. L'armoire était vide heureusement.

La sorcière entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir à la voler et plusieurs personnes rentrer.

- Je peux savoir se que vous faites chez moi!?, hurla un Caleb plein de rage. Sortez d'ici!

Chez lui? Mais oui… il avait du déménagé. Toute cette panique pour un simple déménagement.

- Il y avait une sorcière dans la rue. Elle aurait pu rentrer chez vo…

- Personne n'est rentré ici, sauf de petits insolents dans votre genre! Maintenant, si vous ne sortez pas tout de suite…

- Pas la peine de crier jeune homme, s'exaspérer une femme. Nous avions seulement à cœur votre sécurité, mais si personne n'est venu ici, nous allons partir.

Ils furent tous dehors à entrer dans les autres habitations en quelques secondes. Dieu merci… Elle n'allait pas mourir aujourd'hui en fait de compte. Mais il lui restait encore un problème…

La porte de l'armoire s'ouvrit d'un coup laissant une paire de jambes dans le champ de vision de Lily. Elle remonta doucement les yeux pour croiser le regard brun noisette de son sauveur. Ses cheveux blonds étaient désordonnés comme à leur habitude. Il portait un t-shirt noir moulant ses muscles à la perfection et un pantalon bleu foncé. Parfois, Lily se sentait bête de s'être séparée d'un garçon aussi… attrayant.

Caleb la regarda en croisant les bras, le regard impassible.

- Hum… Salut, dit timidement Lily pour briser le silence.

Il ne cligna pas une fois des yeux et ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Ça fait longtemps, ajouta-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Il ria sans humour. Plaçant un bras de chaque côté de la tête de la sorcière, il se pencha vers elle et dit :

- Laisse-moi deviner. Mon humble présence te manquait tellement que tu as sauté dans une ville remplie de gens qui te déteste? Es-tu devenue idiote à ce point?

Ah. Voilà pourquoi ils étaient maintenant séparés.

- Tu ne m'as pas manqué! Pas beaucoup. Bref, je ne suis pas ici pour ça!

- Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu te balades dans une des villes où tu es le plus recherché pour que je puisse de traiter d'imbécile honnêtement.

- J'ai besoin du livre Runique.

Caleb la regarda un moment la bouche entre-ouverte puis rit encore une fois sans humour.

- Tu es une imbécile.

Plus le temps passait, plus Lily avait envie de l'envoyer voler à travers la pièce. Il était arrogant, insultant et stressant. Tout simplement insupportable.

- Insulte-moi autant que tu veux, mais tu es le gardien du livre Runique. C'est ton devoir de me laisser le consulter en cas de besoin.

- Justement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en aurais besoin, dit-il en se penchant un peu plus vers Lily, ce qui la fit reculer. Ce livre n'est pas un jouet et je ne suis pas ton serviteur. Soit bref et précise. Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Un vrai charme ce Caleb…

- J'ai besoin des pages concernant la métamorphose en animal.

- C'est une blague?, s'éclaffa le blond. Depuis quand tu veux te changer en animal?

- Ça ne te concerne pas!, s'impatienta la sorcière. Laisse-moi consulter le livre… s'il te plaît.

- Mauvaise réponse ma belle. JE suis le gardien, TU es celle qui en a besoin alors tu vas répondre à toutes mes questions, sinon tu n'auras rien.

Elle lâcha un sifflement d'agacement et eut envie de lui mettre son poing en plein visage cette fois-ci. Quel mensonge pouvait-elle lui faire gober? Il la connaissait trop bien pour ça. Un vrai détecteur de mensonges à la Lily. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire pour Loki. Une minute. Elle le pouvait. S'il connaissait toute l'histoire, peut-être il pourrait l'aider. Après tout, deux têtes pour réfléchir au problème étaient toujours mieux qu'une. Le seul problème c'est celui-ci : allait-il la croire?

- Ça va te sembler fou, mais écoute-moi jusqu'à la fin.

Puis elle lui raconta les deux dernières semaines qu'elle venait de passer débutant par sa fuite de Tenas. Tout le long de son récit, Caleb ne dit rien et n'afficha aucune expression. Une fois son histoire terminée, il eut un moment de silence. Il déposa la paume de sa main contre le front de Lily, le surprenant au passage.

- Tu t'es frappé la tête? Ou bien as-tu été malade ces derniers temps?, lui demanda-t-il plus que sérieux.

- Je vais bien!, se frustra Lily en retirant sa main de son front. J'ai besoin de ton aide. S'il te plaît, donne-moi accès au livre.

Caleb sembla y réfléchir puis il se dirigea dans une autre pièce. Mais que faisait-il? Sortant de l'armoire, Lily le suivit.

- Caleb?

Elle le retrouva à genoux devant une trappe au sol. Il fouilla un moment puis en retira un vieux livre qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Le livre Runique.

- Fais attention, l'avertit-il en lui mettant dans les mains. Il a plusieurs milliers d'années.

Lily ne perdit pas de temps. Trouvant un espace de libre sur une table en bois, elle le déposa, l'ouvrit et chercha la section la concernant dans la table des matières.

- Merci Caleb, tu es incroyable. Ça me fait plaisir Lily, dit Caleb derrière elle d'une voix théâtrale.

- J'ai trouvé!

- Super…

Ignorant son sarcasme, elle parcourut les pages du livre, mais son enthousiasme la quitta rapidement.

- Rien ne raconte comment rechanger un animal en sorcier.

- Évidemment, je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attendais.

- Je m'attendais à ce que le livre m'aide moindrement!, répliqua-t-elle en fermant brusquement le livre.

- Hey! Doucement!

Trop frustrée pour s'excuser, Lily sortit de la pièce en trombe. Comment faire maintenant? Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Loki comme ça. Le pauvre devra vivre toute sa vie dans sa forme de loup.

Lily jura tout bas et fit les cent pas dans ce qui semblait être le salon. Caleb la rejoignit peu de temps après.

- Montre-moi-le, lui dit-il finalement.

- Qui?

- Ton loup.

- Pourquoi?, demanda-t-elle aussitôt sur ses gardes.

- Parce que j'ai envie de cuisses de loup ce soir. Pour t'aider, évidemment!

Ce fut au tour de Lily de rire sans humour.

- Tu veux m'aider, toi?

- Très bien. Si tu ne veux pas de mon aide…

Il fit mine de partir dans l'autre pièce, mais Lily l'attrapa par le bras. Un petit sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Il savait qu'elle allait le retenir, le salopard.

- D'accord. Je veux bien de ton aide, mais comment allons-nous sortir de la ville sans que je me fasse pendre?

Caleb recula et tendit la paume vers elle. Lily sentit un courant d'énergie la traverser puis Caleb le regarda avec satisfaction.

- Comme ceci.

- Comme quoi?

Sans ajouta un mot, Caleb disparu dans la pièce de la trappe et retourna avec un petit miroir. Il lui tendit avec un grand sourire.

- Comme ceci.

Sans comprendre, elle regarda le miroir et retint un cri de surprise. Ce n'était pas les yeux normalement bleus qui la regardaient. Ils étaient maintenant verts. Ses cheveux rouges avaient laissé leur place aux blonds platine, mais le pire, c'est que ce n'était plus son visage. Elle était une tout autre personne maintenant.

- J'ai toujours préféré les blondes, lui dit Caleb, le sourire étirer jusqu'aux oreilles.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Trois heures. Cela faisait trois longues et pénibles heures qu'elle était partie! Loki en avait marre. Entre regarder les flocons de neige tombés au sol et le vent bouger les branches d'arbre, il s'ennuyait comme il ne s'était jamais ennuyé auparavant. Il savait que Lily n'était pas la personne la plus rapide au monde, mais quand même. Trois heures étaient excessives pour trouver un foutu livre.

Il soupira et appuya sa tête sur sa patte gauche. C'était trop long. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas revenue? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose? Peut-être s'était-elle perdue? Ou bien même blessée? Gaffeuse comme elle l'était, cela n'aurait pas été étonnant.

Et si elle était sérieusement blessée? Peut-être qu'elle était tombée dans un trou et ne pouvait plus en sortir. Elle devait espérer qu'il l'a retrouverait alors que lui était là, couché sur ses pattes et à trouver le temps long…

Loki se leva d'un bond et se mit à arpenter les environs, incapable de rester sur place maintenant. Elle allait le rendre fou! Mais où était sa sorcière?! Peut-être que s'il tendait l'oreille, il entendrait ses cries de détresse. C'est ce qu'il fit, mais n'entendit que le bruit du vent. Peut-être s'était-elle évanouie alors?

_Stop. Ça suffit_, se dit-il en s'arrêtant net._ Lily va bien. Elle prend seulement du temps parce que c'est la créature la plus lente que j'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer dans les neuf royaumes. Rien de plus. Elle reviendra._

Une minute après s'être dit ces paroles, il recommençait. Non, elle devait être blessée! Il devait aller la chercher et vite. Jamais plus il ne la laissera partir seule. C'était une mauvaise idée, il l'avait su depuis le début.

Soudain, il entendit des voix au loin. En écoutant plus attentivement, il prit conscience que les voix, celle d'une femme et d'un homme, se rapprochaient. Il ne manquait plus que ça…

- Personne ne peut nous voir maintenant, alors redonne-moi ma fichue apparence!

- Je te trouve belle comme ça. Tu me fais pensé à une fille que j'ai rencontrée dans une taverne il y n'a pas longtemps. Très bon souvenir, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Caleb, je compte jusqu'à trois et si je ne suis pas redevenue moi-même à trois, je te transforme en arbre!

Caleb? Pourquoi ce nom lui était familier?

- Un, deux…

- Ça va. Ne t'énerve pas pour ça Lily. Je blaguais.

Lily? Sa sorcière? Bien sûr, elle était revenue. Comme il était stupide de s'être inquiété…seulement parce qu'il voulait profiter de son aide et rien de plus, évidemment.

Il courut dans la direction des voix et eut envie de se jeter sur Lily. Mais lorsqu'il fut face aux deux alfheimiens, il se figea. Le regard vert de la femme et ses cheveux blonds le choqua. Pourquoi avoir caché leur magnifique couleur naturelle, tant les cheveux que les yeux? Loki savait que la femme devant lui était Lily. Son odeur de lilas lui chatouillant les narines ne pouvait la trahir.

Tout cela devait être un sort lancé par le jeune blond à ses côtés. Quelques secondes suffirent au loup pour détester le fameux Caleb. Grand, blond et tout en muscle. Il connaissait déjà quelqu'un répondant à cette description ; Thor. En plus de ressembler à un idiot, il avait lancé un sort sur SA sorcière.

Loki grogna en s'approchant de l'homme au côté de Lily. Il voulait qu'il s'éloigne le plus possible d'elle. Malheureusement, cela eut l'effet contraire.

Caleb empoigna le bras d'une Lily toute surprise devant l'attitude du loup et la plaça derrière lui, utilisant son corps pour la protéger. La colère du dieu monta en flèche.

- Arrêtez!, s'exclama Lily en se dégageant de la poigne du blond. C'est Loki, ne lui fais pas de mal.

Caleb se renfrogna et regarda le loup comme s'il n'avait jamais vu pires atrocités. C'était décider, Loki allait l'égorger durant son sommeil.

- Cet énorme truc serait un sorcier? Non. Lily, tu as perdu la tête.

Loki gronda en réponse et montra les crocs. Il ne laisserait pas un futile petit alfheimien l'insulter aussi facilement. Il s'avança lentement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs meurtriers. Le loup allait faire qu'une bouchée de blondinet… littéralement.

- Loki!, s'indigna Lily et se dégageant enfin de Caleb. Tu vas arrêter à la fin, tu n'aides pas.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir aux paroles de la sorcière, Caleb répondit :

- Il ne s'arrêtera pas puisque c'est un foutu loup Lily! Tu es folle ou quoi? Aucune magie n'émane de lui. C'est un sort de confusion. Je te croyais assez intelligente pour le décel…

Loki lui sauta à la gorge avant qu'il ne pût terminer sa phrase. Il allait le réduire en bouillies… mais un courant électrique le propulsa vers l'arrière. Caleb, les paumes face contre le loup, se releva péniblement et lança d'autres éclaires, les même dont Lily s'était servis. Il les évita facilement, ne se laissant pas duper deux fois par la même attaque. Se rendant compte que son offensive ne donnerait aucun résultat, les mains de Caleb s'enflammèrent.

- ÇA SUFFIT!

Le temps se figea. Il se figea vraiment! Les flocons de neige restèrent suspendus en l'air comme si une corde invisible les retenait sur place. Les flammes entourant les mains de blondinet formèrent un mur immobile rougeâtre autour de ses mains. Ni Caleb ni Loki ne pouvaient bouger. Ses yeux (la seule partie de son corps qu'il arrivait encore à bouger) se tournèrent vers une Lily rouge de colère.

- Non, mais vous vous êtes regardés? On dirait deux enfants qui se disputent pour un rien!

Elle se tourna vers le loup et poursuivit :

- Toi, tu ferais bien de te tenir. Caleb est ici pour t'aider alors arrête de l'attaquer pour qu'on en finisse!

Un grognement étouffé sortit de sa gorge, signe de son mécontentement. Elle avait de la chance qu'il soit figé. Un ricanement moqueur parvint du côté de blondinet, remplissant à nouveau Loki d'une rage sans nom.

- Et toi!, s'exclama Lily en se tournant vers Caleb. Ferme-la pendant quelques secondes, ça nous fera des vacances.

Ce fut au tour du loup de rire (aussi bien qu'il le pût). Au moins, sa sorcière n'était pas du côté de l'autre idiot.

- Maintenant, je vais vous défiger, mais si j'en vois un lancer une remarque désobligeante ou grogner, je le transforme en glaçon sans hésiter. Eh oui, dit-elle en apercevant le regard incrédule de Caleb. J'arrive à contrôler la glace à ce jour. Ne me forcez pas à vous le démontrer.

Sans plus attendre, l'homme et le loup tombèrent au sol. Chacun se releva doucement sans quitter l'autre du regard, mais aucun ne pipa mot ou ne grogna.

- Enfin! Maintenant, tu vas me redonner mon apparence tout de suite Caleb… s'il te plaît.

Loki voulu grogner lorsque blondinet s'approcha de Lily sans le quitter des yeux, mais un regard froid de la part de la sorcière le persuada du contraire. D'un mouvement de main, des cheveux rouges remplacèrent les blonds puis ses yeux redevinrent bleus. Bizarrement, cette simple image d'elle le rassura… juste un peu. Elle était en un morceau au moins.

Une fois avoir remercié Caleb, Lily expliqua au loup se qui s'était passé à Vectorium, justifiant ainsi son retard. Il regretta un moment de ne pas l'avoir accompagné, mais que pouvait-il faire? Les gens auraient paniqué dès qu'ils l'auraient vu au grand jour.

Elle lui expliqua aussi que Caleb avait apporté le livre Runique avec lui pour les aider. Loki aurait dû lui en être reconnaissant, mais tout ce qui lui traversait la tête en regardant blondinet, s'était des insultes bien placées et peu courtoises.

Une fois la situation mise à jour pour tous, Caleb sortit doucement un gros livre à la couverture abîmé qui datait visiblement de plusieurs siècles. Il plaça une main sur le sol et en quelques secondes, un rocher sortit de la terre pour former une table improviser.

- Voyons voir, dit Caleb en déposant le livre sur la table.

Il sembla chercher une page en particulier. Lily se rapprocha et scruta le livre avec lui.

- Attend, dit-elle en l'arrêta. Tu as passé les bonnes pages.

Lily tourna les pages dans le sens contraire.

- Voilà! Le problème, poursuivit-elle en s'adressant à Loki, c'est que le livre explique comment ce transformé en animal et après comment reprendre forme alfheimienne. Tout ça exécuté par le sorcier qui prend la forme animale. Donc comme tu peux te l'imaginer, il n'y a rien expliquant comment un autre sorcier peut en rechanger un autre à sa forme normale.

Pas très pratique comme livre. Mais qui était l'incompétent qui avait écrit de telles stupidités? Personne n'avait-il prévu qu'un sorcier n'arrive plus à se rechanger?

Pendant un bon moment, Lily lue et relue la formule au point tel qu'elle l'a connaissait probablement par cœur maintenant. Caleb regarda par-dessus l'épaule de la sorcière, son visage plisser sous la concentration.

- Peut-être que si nous prenons les ingrédients opposés à ceux-ci, nous aurons l'effet contraire du sort, dit Lily en regardant Caleb.

- Non, je ne crois pas que cela ferait l'effet contraire… cela ferait plutôt un tout nouveau sortilège dont les conséquences nous sont inconnues.

La rousse soupira de frustration, puis se concentra à nouveau sur le vieux livre.

_Amateur_, pensa le loup en roulant des yeux.

Loki se leva et s'approcha de la table. Il serait plus habile dans le domaine de la magie que ces deux-là.

Caleb se raidit à son approche et lui accorda un regard mauvais. Si Loki avait eu des mains et une dentition normales, il lui aurait souri en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur. Mais puisque ce n'était pas le cas, il lui montra tout simplement les crocs et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Lily.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? Il n'y avait aucun mot, tout était écrit en signe. Des dessins complexes décoraient chaque parcelle des vieilles pages jaunies, rendant toute lecture impossible pour le dieu. Nombreuses sont les langues qu'il avait étudiées dans ses temps libres, mais celle-là, il ne l'avait jamais vu. Odin devait savoir qu'il n'arriverait pas à lire le foutu langage de ce royaume. Dès que Loki retrouverait ses pouvoirs, il étranglerait ce vieux fou!

- Tu as une idée?, lui demanda Lily.

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus écrire, donc aucun moyen de communiquer une idée. Caleb ria sèchement de l'autre côté de Lily.

- Il n'y comprend rien, c'est pour ça, se moqua blondinet. Qu'est-ce qui a mon gros? Ta gentille maman ne t'a jamais enseigné le langage des runes?

- Caleb…, l'avertit Lily.

- On se taquine gentiment, c'est tout.

Loki lui sourit le mieux qu'il le put, ce qui sembla être horrible vu l'expression de Caleb. Oh comme Loki allait lui arracher chaque membre dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il l'égorgerait, l'étoufferait, le noierait s'il le pouvait…

- Un transfert de magie!, s'exclama Lily en bondissant, manquant de renversait l'homme et le loup à ses côtés.

- Euh, tu développes ton idée?, répondit un Caleb septique.

- C'est simple. S'il n'a plus de magie en ce moment, nous n'avons qu'à lui transférer notre énergie magique pour qu'il puisse inverser lui-même le sort.

Mauvaise idée. Il ne savait pas comment se rechanger en homme même s'il possédait à nouveau un peu d'essence magique. En plus, il ne savait pas si leur magie était la même que la sienne. Tant de raison le poussait à refuser, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions pour l'instant. Il valait mieux essayer.

- C'est si… simple. C'est même trop simple.

- Les meilleures idées sont souvent les plus simples, Caleb.

- Mais la plupart du temps, elles sont trop simples pour fonctionner.

- Parce que tu as une meilleure idée peut-être?, s'impatienta Lily en croisant les bras.

Il ne répondit rien, regardant le livre fixement comme s'il pouvait lui chuchoter les réponses à ses questions. Soupirant, il se passa les mains contre le visage.

- Essayons, mais je n'ai pas grand espoir.

- Rien de nouveau.

Loki aima la pointe de froideur dans la voix de la sorcière. Il aurait même aimé qu'elle le déteste, ils auraient eu un gros point en commun.

- Mais pas aujourd'hui, répondit Caleb en ignorant le commentaire de la rousse. Il se fait nuit et il faudra du temps pour rassemblé les ingrédients du rituel. Retournons chez moi pour la nuit et revenons demain matin pour les préparatifs. Sauf pour toi, mon gros. La forêt te fera un lit assez douillet, je suppose.

Il voulut se saisir du bras de Lily, mais elle se recula et lui lança un regard outré.

- Pas question que je le laisse seul ici.

- Lily, c'est un loup pour l'amour du ciel…

- Non. C'est un homme comme toi. Il pourrait y avoir des chasseurs...

- Raison de plus pour que tu ne restes pas ici.

Une partie de Loki était d'accord, étonnamment, avec blondinet, mais une plus grande voulait la garder à proximité. Si des chasseurs passaient dans le coin, il les tuerait, promesse ou non. Elle serait en sécurité avec lui, mais il était bien dur de le faire remarquer en ce moment.

- Je reste un point c'est tout!

Sans attendre une réponse, Lily marcha plus loin et déposa son sac sur le sol. Elle en sortit une couverture qu'elle étendit sur celui-ci et commença à rassembler du bois pour faire un feu.

- Toujours aussi têtu, soupira Caleb en se passa une main dans les cheveux. Bon d'accord, mais je reste aussi.

Ça, il n'en était pas question. Quoique Loki avait là une très belle opportunité de l'égorger durant son sommeil…

- Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu vas geler cette nuit.

- Autant que toi.

- Non, je dors avec Loki, comme ça, je ne risque pas de mourir d'hypothermie.

- Pardon!? Toi et lui?

_Eh oui petit insignifiant_, s'extasia le loup. _Chaque nuit, il n'y a qu'elle et moi._

Comme il aurait voulu pouvoir parler et se moquer de lui. L'énerver serait une activité si divertissante.

- Caleb, soupira Lily en se massant les tempes. Je suis affamée et j'ai ma dose de disputes pour un bon siècle. Soit tu m'aides à faire un feu pour cuisiner, soit tu pars chez toi tout de suite.

Il ria sans humour et croisa les bras.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Et en plus…

- Caleb… s'il te plaît.

L'idiot resta planté là un moment avant de soupirer et ramasser des bûches aux sols. Il se faisait complètement dominer par une petite rousse mesurant cinq pieds cinq. Sombre crétin… Loki ne se serait jamais laissé parle d'une telle façon. Au moins, blondinet avait enfin fermé sa grande trappe et aidait sa sorcière pour le repas.

Mais les disputes n'étaient pas terminées. Loki le savait. La nuit risquait d'être longue.


End file.
